Many large organizations utilize process management to manage various processes (e.g., design, model, execute, monitor, optimize, and reengineer) over their lifecycles. Conventional (e.g., software and database based) approaches to process management have become increasingly rigid, resulting in an inability to adapt to various different scenarios (e.g., use cases, and the like). As a result, an organization may have to deploy multiple different solutions to cover each differing scenario, resulting in excess cost, as well as slower and longer deployments. Accordingly, a need exists for executable process-management engines.